


Golden Days: Marauders x Reader

by sunshinetea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Wow, hope u like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinetea/pseuds/sunshinetea
Summary: The marauders x reader fanfic I've been meaning to write. Go to Hogwarts, make some friends, go on adventures, and maybe fall a little bit in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please comment suggestions! Also, the story will have a lot of plot in the first chapter or two, but I promise romance is coming!! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it.

"Y/n....hey...wake up!!"  
...  
"Y/n!! You're going to be late!"  
"hmm..? Oh...G'morning grandma."

        Y/n L/n, a sweet and sassy girl who lives with her loving grandmother, is about to experience her first day at only the greatest wizarding school to ever exist, Hogwarts. Y/n is mature for her age, but certainly not without a sense of humor. Her grandmother is a passionate but soft-spoken woman who cares for Y/n. You and your grandmother have been to Diagon alley for your books, now all that's left is to pack up your suitcase, and begin your journey.  
        It wasn't until you arrived at Kings Cross Station, an hour after your rude awakening, that you began to feel a little nervous. Sure, you thought you could make friends, and your kind neighbors promised to keep watch over you grandmother, but you had never been away from home for so long before.    
        By the time you two had reached platform 9 and 3/4, your grandmother could tell you were a little more timid then you would have liked to let on. Naturally, she gave you a big hug to reassure you, and promised that she'd write often. You waved to her as you disappeared through the gate, running a little, just like she taught you. Before you knew it, you were standing in front of a red and black steam engine, marked with the immaculately painted words "Hogwarts Express". With a deep breath and barley contained excitement, you strode to the nearest entrance. Step one, enter the gate, complete. Step two, choose a seat....in progress. How did everyone already know so many people?? It seemed like every car you walked through was filled with kids laughing like they had known each other all their lives.   
        Soon you had almost reached the end of the train. If you didn't find a place to sit in the next ten seconds, you thought you might cry. You were about to begin to take out your frustrations on you suitcase, when a gangly boy with light brown hair tapped your shoulder.  
"'Scuse me," he said sheepishly "I've noticed you seem a bit lost, and maybe you'd like to come sit with me?"  
You smiled, relived. "Sure, thanks!" you grinned at the boy. "My name's Y/n L/n, what's yours?"  
He replied with a shy smile and a small blush. "Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you, Y/n.".

And thus began your friendship with the marauders, and your life at the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

 

//A/N: Thanks for reading my intro, sorry you only meet Remus, I promise you'll meet everyone else next chapter! Regardless of your house, you'll be in Gryffindor for the story, so I'm sorry about that. Don't worry, there will be more romance once the story gets of the ground. Most of the story will take place during 4th and 5th year, 1rst year is just for introductions. I'll update as often as I can, and please let me know if there's something you want to see or something I need to fix! Thanks again!  
-Maddy


	2. Chapter One: The Sorting Ceremony, and New Friends

//A/N: Hello! Welcome to chapter one! Again, regardless of your house, for this story, you will be in Gryffindor. (spoiler alert, hehe) Thank you for reading!  

        After finding a friend, the train ride to Hogwarts seemed to be a lot shorter then Y/n had thought it would be. You passed the time by talking with Remus, who seemed shy and reserved, but you found that he actually had a lot to say, once he was comfortable enough to say it, and he was very perceptive. By the time you reached Hogwarts, you two had become fast friends.  
        The sight of the school for the first time is something you'll never forget. Remus seemed impressed as well, but for whatever reason, he kept glancing over at you.  
        After reaching the school, you follow a teacher into the great hall to begin the sorting ceremony. "Wow.." you whispered to Remus "And I thought the OUTSIDE looked cool.." Remus chuckled at your reaction, and you grinned. The next thing you knew, you were sitting in front of a stool with an old hat on it. You knew what was going to happen, your grandfather had told you the story of the sorting hat before he died, and how it chose your house. You wondered if your parents would be proud of you. Grandma had always told you they would be...  
        As you watched other students get sorted, Remus noticed your nervousness, and gave your hand a squeeze to reassure you.   
        "Y/n L//n?"  
        You felt your legs shake as you walked up to the stool. This time, it wasn't from nervousness, it was from excitement. Finally, you would get to be placed in your Hogwarts house, and you would  meet your family for the next 7 years! As you took a seat on the stool, you noticed Remus's shy smile from across the hall. But someone else caught your eye. A boy already seated at the Gryffindor table was staring at you. He had the wildest mop of black hair you had ever seen. Once he noticed you were staring back, he nudged the two boys next to him, a taller boy with longer (neater) black hair, and a small mousy boy. James Potter then proceeded to wave at you with an enthusiastic grin.  
        You had barely noticed the hat being placed on your head until you heard its shout of "GRYFFINDOR!!" and the loud cheering that came from the corresponding table. You walked over to it, in a happy daze until you found yourself across from the wild haired boy and his friends. Before you could introduce yourself, you felt Remus slide on the bench beside you, smiling with barely contained joy.  
"Congrats Remus!" you said, before pulling the boy into a hug. You were really glad he was in the same house as you. Remus blushed and said "thanks, you too".  
James Potter was confused. How could any girl flirt with another guy in his presence? Especially a cute girl! He may have been 11, but he considered himself quite the charmer. He stuck out his hand and put on his best smile.  
"Hey, the name's James. James Potter. These are my friends, Peter and Sirius."  
You smiled back. "Nice to meet you" You said. Remus introduced himself as well.  
        Before you knew it, you were talking with these boys as if you had been friends all your lives.  
You had a feeling you would fit in here just fine.

 

//A/n: Thanks for reading chapter two! These first chapters are mostly plot, so please bear with me. They will also get a lot longer (and more romantic) as the story picks up. 8 hearts already?? You guys are amazing. Please comment or message me with any feedback. See you next chapter! :)  
-Maddy


	3. Chapter Two: The World As We See It

You smiled fondly, recalling how you met the four boys, who now called themselves the marauders. So much had changed since then! You had all grown up, especially the boys. .Even James's relentless energy had mellowed out a bit Sometimes it seemed like they had changed so much, but you hadn't grown at all.  
        It was the middle of your fourth year at Hogwarts. Over the years, you had made great friends in your house, and even a few in other houses. You were a chaser for the Gryffindor team, and you enjoyed practice, and having ridiculous broom races with James. After practice, you and Peter would walk to the dining hall together, and if you had any homework, you would study with Remus, or stay up late talking to Sirius. You really were lucky to have such great friends. From the beginning they made you feel at hom at Hogwarts. They were just absolutel- *splat*  
        "HAHAHAHA!! You should have seen your face!!" James laughed from across the common room, where he had just thrown what appeared to be a failed potions experiment at you.  
        "That's what you get for spacing out anyway" Sirius added with his classic grin.  
You shook your head at them. "If you want to play that game, I suggest a better starting move" you retorted, paying no heed the sticky blue solution that had splattered the front of your robes. "Because I sure won't be so nice as to only ruin your shirt..."  
        As you advanced menacingly, James shrunk back just a little, due to your reputation as a prank master. There was this one time in third year when-  
        "Oh yeah? Just what would you try then Y/n?" Sirius stepped up until your chests were almost touching.  
You looked up, with the intention to tell him that an official prank queen must never give up her secrets, when your breath caught in your throat. You felt a blush rise to your face as you leaned back a bit. Umm since when did that weirdo have that effect on you??? Maybe it was  just the angle you were seeing him at, but he looked ..pretty hot....? Before you realized that the position was getting awkward, Remus walked in.  
        "What the hell are you up to this time?" Remus asked, mostly addressing Sirius, who was looming over you, and James, who was crouching behind a chair to avoid the intense aura Sirius was giving off.  
James answered him, "Well you see," he started "Y/n was spacing out, so I threw one of Peter's slime goo bombs at her, but then she and Sirius started challenging each other, and it as really INTENSE I nearly expected them to start snogging and-"  
"JAMES!!" You yelled, and your face flushed scarlet. Sirius blushed too, and avoided eye contact. James chuckled, but he looked a little jealous. It was no secret that you were extremely pretty, and while you weren't flawless, you had a easygoing but fun personality that none of them could really resist.  
        Remus sighed "Wow. You really know how to charm em James." He turned to you "You alright? Your robe is pretty much ruined.."  
You chuckled, "eh, its no big deal, thanks though, I'll go get changed, it's almost 10, we should all get to sleep soon anyway."  
Remus nodded and walked with (shoved) Peter, who had just walked in and looked very confused, James, and Sirius up to the boys dormitory, as you walked up to the girls dorms.  
        As you lay in bed, waiting for seep to find you, you thought back to when Sirius was standing so close, and you cant help but blush a bit. Do you have feelings for Sirius? No way. If anyone, wouldn't you fall for Remus? Or James? Or even Peter? Why were you even thinking about this?? You had to concentrate on becoming an auror. So you could prevent what happened to your parents from happening to anyone else...

As sleep invaded your mind, you had the strange thought that maybe the world as you saw it was changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND THE SHORT CHAPTER AHHH  
> Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far!! I appreciate all the hits a lot!! So what do you think? I did promise romance, even though it's only beginning, hehe ;) Is there enough plot/romance? What would you like to see more of?  
> Please let me know, and thanks again. I love you guys!


	4. Chapter Three: Endings and Beginnings

After some thought, you decided to put to the whole slime incident behind you. You were probably overreacting anyway, right? After writing your usual Saturday letter to your grandmother. Her health had been declining recently, so you made it a priority to write whenever you could. Fourth year had kept you busy, but you were determined to keep in contact with her during the year. After you had sent your owl Jin (a present from your grandma in your second year) on his way you began walking down to the great hall for a late breakfast. Scratch that, you were sprinting. This wouldn't be the first time you were late to a meal, but you were hungry, and you could practically taste the toast from the owlery. However, your mad dash down the halls was all in vain. Breakfast was over by the time you had arrived. You sighed in utter disappointment, and when back to your room to sulk and maybe study a bit.  
        As you made your way back through the halls you had raced through just minutes ago, you felt a hard on your shoulder. You turned around rather irritably and saw Remus's smiling at you. "Missed breakfast again?" He teased.  
You scowled at his cheerful demeanor "Maybe...but that's none of your business" Remus grinned "So I suppose you don't want this toast I saved you? I'll just give it to-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before the toast was violently snatched out of his hands. As you wolfed down the offered piece of toast, you begrudgingly muttered a "Thank you" to Remus, who just softly smiled and gently brushed a crumb off your upper lip. You blushed and turned away at his caring gesture. Remus suddenly appeared to realize what he'd done, and he apologized profusely as his face began to turn the same shade of red as yours.  
        You looked at each other for a few seconds of semi-awkward silence before exploding into giggles.  
You were so busy laughing at each other you didn't even notice James had crept up behind you, where only Remus could see the jealous look on his face.  
James jumped at you and grabbed your shoulders from behind. "BOO!!!!"  
You yelled something incoherent, (But if you ask Remus he'd say it sounded an awful lot like "JEEZUSFUCK".) and jumped away from James, only to run into Sirius, who at first glance appeared constipated, but really, he was just laughing too hard to stand properly. You stood in the middle of these three boys, all of them laughing, and decided you were going to give them a scare in return.  
        "Hey guys, I think I'm gonna try out for the Quidditch team this year. What do you think? I'd make a fair beater."  
James, Sirius, and Remus absolutely paled. "What??" "Don't joke around Y/n, you could get seriously hurt?"  
True, they were ridiculously overprotective. But you really did want to try Quidditch. You were one of the best fliers in your house, and it wouldn't hurt to at least try out, right?  
"I've already made up my mind." you announced. "I'll be fine guys, you can try out with me if you like!"  
They hesitated a while. James was the first to respond. "Sure!" he said. "Could be fun, right?"  
"That's the spirit!" you said. "Why don't we go practice right now? We can study after lunch."  
        As you walked towards the Quidditch pitch, which was already occupied by a few students, Remus and Sirius made a few halfhearted attempts to change your mind, but you paid them no heed. You were too far away from the dorms to grab your Nimbus 1700, so you decided to borrow one from the broom shed. James  and Sirius followed your example, but Remus, who was a little nervous when it came to flying, politely declined, saying he'd rather watch. He loved seeing you fly anyway, you always looked like there was nothing your rather do, and nowhere you'd rather be.  
        You, James, and Sirius tossed around a quaffle for a while, when suddenly, Sirius tossed it far past your head. "Sorry Y/n, my bad!" he yelled at you. Nevertheless, you raced to retrieve it. You didn't even notice where you were going until you ran into a girl with long red hair, "Oi, watch where you're going!" She scoffed.  "Oh excuse me your highness.." you quipped back, with a mock bow on your broomstick. "Do you have a problem or something?" the redhead asked. You replied with equal sass "well yes, I was trying to catch that there quaffle, when you got in my way. So if you could just move, I'm sure there wouldn't be any problem at all." The girl (you noticed she wore Gryffindor robes) Responded to your challenge with a challenge of her own. "How about a race then eh? If you aren't scared of course."  
        "Sounds perfect, from here to the furthest post then? James, would you please fly out to the post, and call the winner? And Sirius, would you call the start of the race?" James and Sirius, who had been watching from a distance, nodded, and complied. Once James had reached the far post, Sirius began the race.  
        "Alright, on your mark..."  
        "Get set.."  
        "GO!!"  
You shot off like a rocket, but so did your redheaded friend. As you neared the post, you noticed she was gaining on you. As you passed the post, you looked to the side to see her right beside you. Had she actually won? James called somewhere in the distance, "Y/n, look out!"  
You barely had any time to register what he said before both you and the girl crashed into the viewers box.  
        Remus saw you crash, and ran towards you, along with James and Sirius. However, you were just fine, you sat up to see a hand in front of your face. It was the redheaded girl. "You aren't a bad flier at all" she smiled. "The name's Lily Evans."  
        You ginned, and accepted her hand. " You aren't so bad yourself" you said "I'm Y/n."   
        "Nice to meet you Y/n." Lily replied, and you shook hands.  
By now, the three (very nervous) boys reached you. "Y/n, what were you thinking?"  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
"Dude. That was awesome"  
You laughed good naturedly at their behavior, and introduced them to Lily.  
After the introductions, the five of you walked into the great hall for lunch.  
It really was was the going to be a great year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guys I'm so sorry this is so late!! I hope you enjoy it, and welcome to all the new readers! I'm thinking of taking Peter out as a love interest, what do you think? Hooray! Y/n made a new friend this chapter! I feel like the characters are pretty ooc, so please tell me if you see a way to improve them! I love you all so much, thanks for reading and being supportive ;) You guys re the best.  
> -Maddy

**Author's Note:**

> As for updates, I will update as often as possible, probably at least twice per week. Again, if there are any inaccuracies or you have some advice, feel free to comment! It is appreciated. :)


End file.
